<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody That I Used to Know by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960272">Somebody That I Used to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rifty!Clex vid from Lex's point-of-view. <i>I had tender feelings that you made hard.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody That I Used to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid created in 2005.</p>
<p>Original notes: Thanks again to Tamalinn for issuing the 55 Challenge and forcing me to cough up my first piece of fanfiction ever. Since I'm a total writing newbie, I thought I'd stack the deck and throw in a companion piece to the ficlet. Vidding I'm a little bit more confident about. Everybody wins; you get two for the price of one, and I get to redeem myself a little bit. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>55 Challenge-Story and Vid</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>An Appealing Party</b>
</p>
<p>"Lex, are you listening to me?"</p>
<p>"What were you saying, Clark?"</p>
<p>"I asked whether you talked to that Princeton guy yet. After the whole Lana fiasco, maybe it slipped your mind..."</p>
<p>Lex tuned Clark out. He couldn't stand to hear him begging for favors.</p>
<p>Clark was appealing to a love that no longer existed.</p>
<p>
  <b>Vid</b>
</p>
<p>Title: Somebody That I Used to Know<br/>Artist: Elliott Smith<br/>Pairing: Clark/Lex<br/>Summary: Rifty!Clex vid from Lex's point-of-view. <i>I had tender feelings that you made hard.</i></p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/quhd4xhzea.wmv">Somebody That I Used to Know, 8MB wmv</a>. Click to download. </p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HnGKTywETo">Somebody That I Used to Know on <b>YouTube</b></a>
  <br/>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>The original post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/156036.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>